Work machines, including crawler dozers, loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and road pavers, to name a few, are generally vehicles comprising a boom that can be manipulated to perform a variety of functions. One of the challenges in the use of work machines are the large number of different work machines with their respective functions, control systems, user input parameters, standardized attachments, and their respective dependencies. Another challenge is that typically a plurality of different attachments catered towards different functionalities may be coupled with several work machines.
Various issues exist for this problem. Operators of skid steers, crawler dozers, loaders and track loaders, for example, perform a myriad of functions using different attachments, using hand and/or foot controls on the user input interface. Both compact track loaders and crawler dozers have the ability to couple to a variety of attachments wherein some attachments may be of standardized use on one work machine, and another attachment may be of standardized use on another work machine. Furthermore, both work machines differ in size and maneuverability thereby impacting the work environments each respective machine is capable of accessing, and functioning in. When an attachment, such as a blade commonly found on a crawler dozer, is coupled to a compact track loader, the blade is not raised or lowered in a perfectly vertical line with respect to the work machine, or the frame of the work machine, due to the geometry of linkage. Instead, a point on blade would trace a curve as blade is lifted or lowered, thereby creating a inefficiencies in control of the blade attachment, especially with gauging depth control. Therein lies a need to facilitate quick adaptation of an attachment for a work machine based on the attachment type, wherein operator use becomes simplified. The following disclosure addresses this issue.